Vented Feelings
by girlgg123
Summary: Ciel has some unexpressed feelings that he would wish to show Sebastian. In Sebastian's POV. Might be a 2 chapter story. Srry, I don't do M rated stories.
1. Chapter 1

I was getting supper ready when I heard my master calling me. I sighed and put down the dish I was currently working on. I made my way to my master's study, wondering why he summoned me. When I got there, I opened the door and stepped inside. I shut the door and turned around. My master had an unusual look on his face, almost as if he was trying to hide a very strong emotion.

"You summoned me?" I asked, wondering again why I was here.

"Come here," Ciel said. I made my way over to my master's desk and stopping in front of it. Ciel suddenly stood up, walked over to me, and just stood there, as if he were waiting for something to happen.

"My lord?" I questioned. Ciel suddenly looked up with a determined look on his face, grabbed my tie, and pulled my head down for a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise as our lips met. Ciel's arms wrapped around my neck as my eyes slowly closed. I lost myself in the pleasure one gains from the kiss of a loved one. I unconsciously brought my arms to my master's hair and ran my fingers through it as the kiss became a little more aggressive.

Ciel shivered and his mouth opened a little, allowing my tongue to slip inside. He tasted of the carrot cake I baked earlier, an attempt to make him eat his vegetables. He refused to eat it, but when I left the room, he ate a little piece and arranged the cake to where It looked like there wasn't a single piece missing. I almost smirked at the memory but my mouth was a little busy at the moment.

My tongue explored the flustered boy's mouth and I got a little moan in return. I smiled on the inside and kept exploring my master's mouth with my tongue. I remembered that Ciel had to breathe and I pulled away, leaving our foreheads touching. Ciel avoided making eye contact with me and he was blushing furiously. I pulled back a bit, put my finger under Ciel's chin, and forced him to look at me.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling. Ciel blushed even more and turned away.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he muttered, "now get back to work." With that, he walked back to his desk and resumed whatever he was doing before I walked in.

"Yes, my lord," I said, smirking. I turned around and walked back to the kitchen with a smile on my face. I never really understood my master's actions sometimes, but whenever he has an urge to vent his feelings via kissing, I will always be there to help him with that task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

**GOMENASAI**

**Disclaimer: I am a zombie so therefore I am uncapable of owning a wonderful series called Kuroshitsuji.**

**LET THE MADNESS BEGIN, AGAIN**

I woke up to the sound of curtains being drawn. I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian in front of the window, pouring the usual morning tea, Earl Gray. I closed my eyes and hoped he hadn't seen me awake.

"I know you are awake, master," Sebastian said with a small smirk. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow, pulling the blanket over my head. I wished for Sebastian to go away and leave me in peace but my wishes were ignored as I felt the blanket being pulled back. I shivered from the cold morning air and gave Sebastian a glare, which he ignored. I curled up into a ball, trying to escape the cold air.

"Master, it is time to get up. I don't want to use force but I will if I have to," Sebastian said, trying to conceal the annoyance in his voice. I groaned as Sebastian forced me into a sitting position and handed me my tea, which I took and drank little sips of it. As Sebastian started to dress me, I remembered what I did yesterday. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid and letting my feelings show. I started to blush as I remembered the feel of his velvet soft lips against mine, the way he held me.

"Why are you blushing? Are you remembering yesterday, my lord?" Sebastian whispered into my ear, cutting of my train of thoughts. My eyes widened, noticing how close he was. He started to nibble my earlobe as I stuttered weakly,"N-No, of course not!" Sebastian just smirked and started to kiss along the edge of my jaw. I tried to push him away but my arms were trapped under his.

"I can tell when you're lying. You're not very good at it," he whispered, getting dangerously close to my mouth. I had hoped that he would forget what happened yesterday but I was clearly wrong. Sebastian pulled back and stared at me. I stared back, waiting for something to happen. Sebastian suddenly picked me up and tossed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Shall we continue what we started yesterday?" Sebastian said with a giant smirk on his face. Before I could answer, he brought his knee up and started to rub between my legs. My breath hitched and I couldn't hold back the moans that were threatening to spill out.

"S-Sebastian, y-you're such a t-tease," I stuttered, lost in the pleasure of the friction between my thighs.

"Would you like me to stop?" whispered Sebastian, once again nibbling on my earlobe. I growled and grabbed his tie, forcing him to kiss me. Sebastian didn't mind though, and was enjoying himself. I was still in my nightgown so that gave Sebastian easy access to slip his hand underneath it and play with what he found there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, while trying not to moan. Sebastian bit hard on my bottom lip, drawing blood which he sucked on like a vampire. I gasped in pain and that gave Sebastian a chance to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues danced, each trying to win dominance. Sebastian won, of course, and explored my mouth. My hands fumbled to unbutton Sebastian's coat when another set of hands grabbed mine and pinned them over my head.

"Let's keep it teen rated in here, ok?" Sebastian breathed, trying to catch his breath, still smirking. I frowned, wanting to keep going but a certain demon was in the way.

"Why should we?" I muttered.

"I wouldn't be able to control myself. Seeing that I have a helpless victim at my mercy would drive me to do things that we would regret later," he said. He added with a smirk, "wouldn't you like to walk tomorrow?"

"What?" I asked confused, "what about me walking tomorrow?"

"Do I have to explain how two males have sex? I don't mind but I don't think you would like to know," Sebastian said. I nodded my head and Sebastian sighed.

"Alright then," he muttered. Sebastian leaned down and whispered the whole process into my ear. I instantly paled when he finished and agreed with him that I would like to walk tomorrow. He just smirked and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He got up off the bed and straightened himself up.

"Oh what a shame, the teas gotten cold. I shall have to make some more," Sebastian said dejectedly.

"Don't bother, I don't want any. I just want this," I said, giving Sebastian a long passionate kiss on the lips. He smiled and pulled me into an embrace. I said fiercely," What happens in this room, stays in this room."

"Yes, my lord….Ciel."


End file.
